The invention is directed to a microelectromechanical device and a method for latching a device, more particularly to a device having a component that can be latched and remains latched in an unpowered state.
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) have recently been developed as alternatives for conventional electromechanical devices such as relays, actuators, valves and sensors. MEMS relays having lower contact-to-contact resistance are needed. In addition, it is advantageous to have a relay that does not require power to maintain the relay in a latched position, but merely uses power to actuate the relay between the positions.
Generally, the present invention provides a device for latching an actuator to a substrate where the substrate includes a thermally activated material located on the substrate. The device also includes a heater coupled to the thermally activated material that is capable of heating the thermally activated material until it softens. The actuator includes a contact area and the actuator is movable between a contact position and a non-contact position. In the non-contact position, the contact area is spaced apart from the thermally activated material on the substrate. In the contact position, the actuator contacts the thermally activated material at the contact area.
A method of latching the actuator on a device is also provided including the steps of heating a thermally activated material until it softens. A next step is moving an actuator having a contact area from a non-contact position to a contact position where the contact area is in contact with the softened thermally activated material. The thermally activated material is allowed to cool and resolidify so that the thermally activated material retains the actuator in the contact position.